I Love You!
by EpicWolf2
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title or a summary. Anyways, this is a FINE X SHADE one-shot. I was requested to write one by Ai Sakura. The reason for it is inside. So if u like RxS don't read this ok? Alright! Enjoy!


**this is an FxS one-shot. I know its surprising and this is a ONE TIME thing. The only reason im doing this is because I was requested by Ai Sakura. She read my stories even though shes a Shine fan and I really appreciate it.**

**Anyways, I did not come up with the original idea for this story. Its based off a one-shot I read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime =)**

* * *

**No One's POV**

School had just ended. But Fine sat on her desk, flipping through a magazine. Her eyes full of glee.

"Fine, you're looking through that magazine again?" Mirlo asked as she turned to face her.

Fine smiled brightly. "But the model, Shade, is in here! I just can't help it!" She continuously flipped, not bothering to look up and face her. "He's a mysterious boy with brilliant blue eyes and a cold personality! He's just so cool!"

"Mirlo, you should know better. Shade is her favorite model of all time." Lione said as she walked up to them. They both looked at Fine who looked like she was on the verge of drooling. "Hey, isn't Rein waiting for you outside?" Lione asked. For the first time, Fine looked up.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get going! See you tomorrow guys!" Fine said as she got up and ran out the door. She reached Rein outside the school gates, panting. "Sorry for being late again Rein!" Fine said and bowed.

"It's alright Fine. I see that you've been reading that again." Rein said as she looked at the magazine again. Fine laughed.

"Yeah." Fine opened it again and started flipping through the pages she left off on. They started walking home. When they were at least three blocks away from their house, Fine finished looking through. "Now I have to buy more magazines!" Fine said sadly. Rein gave her a nervous smile.

"Didn't you already buy like fifty magazines with him in it?" Fine covered her mouth before Rein finished and looked around.

"Rein! That's a secret! I don't want people to know that I'm that obsessed." Fine whispered to Rein. Rein nodded and Fine let go of her mouth.

"Alright. But don't tell me you already finished all of them." Rein asked. Fine nodded gleefully. Rein just sighed and after they passed the last two blocks, they made it home.

* * *

The next day Fine and Rein woke up late. And when Fine came to school, she met a surprise.

"This is where we split, see you later Fine!" Rein said as she took a right in the halls. Fine just continued running ahead.

"Class has already started!" Fine said as she took a right. "I'm going to get in big trouble!" She burst through the door shouting, "Sorry I'm late!" When she looked up, she froze. The person standing at the front of her class was none other than the model, Shade. He looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

"Fine, take your seat." the teacher said. But she ignored him and stared the one who stood before her now.

"I love you!" Fine blurted out loud.

"Whatever." he said then turned back to the class and took his seat. Fine gloomily walked to her seat and sat down. She confessed, but was dumped.

They still got along pretty well. Usually when Shade was free, he would ask Fine to go with him somewhere. And Fine was ok with that. Then December came.

"Yo! Strawberry head!" Shade called. "I need your gloves."

Fine quickly tried to take off her gloves. "Here." She said as she handed it to him. Shade tried to put on the pink gloves but they couldn't fit into his long fingers.

"They're too small." Shade said as he stared at his hand.

"Ok! Let me cut the finger tips for you!" Fine said as she took out a pair of scissors. She was about to cut them off when Shade stopped her.

"It's alright! You don't have to do that!" Shade stopped her and gave her glove back. "Let me just hold your hand on the way to school."

Fine first stood their shocked. Then she smiled and replied, "Ok!" She slipped on her gloves and Shade grabbed her hand. _Yay! I'm so happy._ "Shade."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"That's great to know." he said normally. It was an everyday tradition of confession and then rejection. After a couple more minutes another girl showed up.

"Hey Shade, can I hold your other hand?" a girl asked as she walked next to him.

"If you can keep it warm then sure." he replied coolly. Fine's spirits went down a little. Shade was very popular and he doesn't particularly like girls so he doesn't have a regular girlfriend.

Fine walked happily next to Shade thinking about Christmas. _If I could spend my Christmas with Shade, I could die happy! _Fine thought as she smiled brightly to herself.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Fine and Shade were cleaning the leaves on the school grounds that had fallen. "Fine!" Shade shouted as he saw Fine fall on the floor. "What happened!? Well, that doesn't matter right now. Let go inside!" Shade said as he ran to her.

"It's nothing..." Fine said shivering. "I have to help Shade finish his punishment for failing the midterm or else you won't make it to your photoshoot..."

"You don't have to tell me. Either way, you didn't fail. You didn't have to help me at all!" Shade said, annoyed.

"Did I trouble you?" Fine said as she turned to him on the floor.

"Yes." he responded bluntly. "I didn't want you to catch a cold." Fine looked at him gently and smiled.

"Shade."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I hear that everyday from you." Shad sighed as he leaned down next to her.

Fine rolled around to her side. "It's because no matter how many times I say it, it's not enough!" she said happily.

Shade reached down and stroked her cheek. He brought his face close to hers and stared into her eyes. He held her wrist to the ground. Fine stared up at him in surprise. Once he let go, Fine sat up and looked at him.

"Am I..." Fine started. "Getting closer to being Shade's girlfriend?"

Shade looked at her, a slight smile on his face. "Let me see." But before he could answer, Fine fainted.

"Fine!" Shade shouted before she completely fell into sleep.

_Seems I messed up._ Fine told herself. _Why did I ask that?_ When she woke up, she was in the clinic.

"You finally woke up!" Rein said as she looked at her. "I'm glad you're alright." Rein said as she hugged Fine. Fine sat up and she started to cry rivers.

"Rein! I've become an extreme Shade fan!" Fine said.

"I can see that." Rein said as she sat back. "But you should already see what kind of person he is. Plus there are a lot of good looking people out there. Take Bright for instance." Rein's eyes sparkled when she mentioned Bright.

"But Shade is good-looking! He's also tall and he's good at sports! He's like a prince too!" Fine said as gleefully as she laid back down. But then her smile faded. "When I found out he transferred here, I felt so happy. I followed him everywhere and that's why I know." Fine thought back to the times he had been having problems. "He works till late at night, he tries hard for his tests, and he even endures some of the negative comments around him. Even though he is labeled as someone with a cold personality he is actually just keeping all the bad things to himself. To me, he is a very kind person." Fine started smiling again.

"These are things I couldn't know from just reading a magazine, and right now I love every part of him, inside and out." Fine finished.

"I see." Rein replied.

Outside, Shade walked away from the curtain and out the infirmary door.

"Shade, we were just talking about the Christmas party!" a boy in the class said. Fine jumped at the sound of Shade's name and looked up to see him walk in. "Are you coming?"

"Can't. I've got work that day." Shade replied bluntly.

"If Shade's not going, I'm not going either!" all the girls whined. The guys protested but Fine was caught up in her thoughts. _That's right, Shade is a model. I'm already happy enough when I see him in the magazines so I can't cause him trouble anymore._ Fine told herself as she got up from her seat and walked out the class door.

Shade watched as she left. The thoughts of her calling his name and saying 'I love you' everyday lingered inside his head.

* * *

**Christmas**

_I know I said I wasn't going to bother him anymore but, I still bought a present for him. _Fine half cried as she held the present and sat near the Christmas tree at the center of the shopping district. _The last stage of love sickness is so hard. I feel like I can even see him on the street!_ Fine thought as she saw a guy with purple hair approach her. _Wait.. That is Shade!_

"What happened to the photo shoot?" Fine asked as she got up.

"It ended quickly so I came here." Shade replied as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Why?" Fine asked, stunned.

"I thought I could find you here."

"But why?" She was even more shocked by his reply.

"Because I really wanted to see you." he replied as he placed his hand under his chin. "I've just felt weird recently."

"Why?! Did you catch a cold?!" Fine tried to take off her scarf. "I'll give you my scarf!" Shade stopped her.

"That's not it." He pulled her into a hug. "I just feel that when Fine isn't following me around, I feel really lonely." Fine blushed.

"So I can follow you anywhere?" Fine said as she started to hug him back.

"Yeah."

"Would you be bothered if I told you I loved you everyday?"

"You can say it as much as you want." Shade replied, still not letting go of Fine.

"Isn't that what girlfriends do?" Fine asked. Shade let go and kissed Fine on the lips.

"You are my girlfriend!" Shade said with a smile. Fine started crying rivers again. "W-Why are you crying?"

"I'm too happy!" Fine said as she looked up at his face and smiled.

* * *

**I dont think I did too well. I suck when it comes to 3rd person. Srry if I made Fine obsessed with Shade but thts how the story goes. Also srry about it being short. Plz review! =)**


End file.
